All A Rockstar Could Want
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Luna Loud has secret feelings towards her older sister. How far will she go to let her know? And how involved can nine other siblings be in her personal life?


**A/N Well it's been a while since I put one of these up here. Anyways, since I challenged him to write a few stories, Exotos135 challenged me back. And this is the result! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Good morning Loud House!" I shout, before revin' up my guitar and sending a shock wave so loud that it could shatter glass!

Heh, good thing that our parents dropped a pretty penny on shatterproof glass after the last hi-frequency blast shattered every single window in the home and temporarily deafened everyone.

Yeah, you can thank irony and Lisa for the incident.

"It's nine-thirty A-M and Luna Loud's here to rock out!" And with that, I strum loud enough to break said shatterproof glass!

Luckily for me (and my parent's wallets) the shatterproof glass holds, though it does cause some books to rock off the shelves.

That's when Leni sticks her head through my room door, and awkwardly stares at me for a few seconds. I in turn try my best not to blush while I think, _"Oh crap! Leni's here! Act natural!"_ Before I immediately jump to my feet… only to immediately fall flat on my face

"Mornin' Luna!" Leni says, before walking passed me and over to my closet, "Have you seem my skirts anywhere?"

"Have you checked you closet Leni?!" I respond, while standing up and grabbing my guitar and she responds with her rather beautiful voice, "Oopsie, I forgot." And immediately after that, a book falls on her head.

Though instead of giving her genius to rival Einstein, all the book does is injure her delicate head… then again, how delicate can a head filled with fashion magazines and crickets be?

Anyways, she rubs her head, picks the book up and opens it. "Ooo!" she goes. I respond by sitting back on the stool and strumming away, _"Maybe she'll figure it out… finally, I won't have to tell her."_ I let the music take me in, almost like a drug.

"Luna's personal song book…" she reads aloud, before turning to the front page. "I love you more than a sister?" Leni then hopped over to and shoved the book in my face, forcing me out of my rock music induced delusion… and causing me to fall back onto the floor, again.

"What is it Leni?!" I shout, her warm body inching ever closer. Damnit heart! Stop feeling things!

With the biggest grin on her face she answers, "Do you have a crush on someone?!"

My face goes flush with embarrassment, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Then she backs off cluelessly and finishes, "Oh well then." Then she turns her head and notices one of my metal picks on the floor, "Ooo shiny!" she cutely shouts, before snatching it off the ground and skipping out of the room, leaving me behind, with my heart beating so fast it could power a car and the factory that built it!

So with that, I wipe the sweat from my forehead and say, "Thank goodness Leni is as clueless as she is."

"What do you mean?" Linc pops his head through the door… causing me to turn and fall to the ground in shock. Luckily, my metal guitar broke my fall, again.

"Oh nothing!" I hastily respond, and unluckily for me, Linc's not a clueless idiot like Leni… a rather beautiful, clueless idiot…

"Luna, you never fall unless it's because you've got a crush on someone! Heck, you don't even fall down when someone tries to push you!" He responds, much to my annoyance.

"I do not!" I immediately respond, my voice cracking from the annoyance.

He then thinks for a moment before saying, "Wait here," and then running out of the room as quickly as he came in. Some random noises, a small explosion and a crash later, Linc ran back into the room carrying a weird orb-like device with a screen on it. "Luna, place your hand in the scanner."

I shake my head, "No!"

"Do it or else I'll figure out who you have a crush on and tell them!" he threatens, and I immediately blush, "Ok fine!" I shout, before slamming my hand on the scanner.

The orb then proceeded to play back a montage of me failing to get a date… and every single time I ended up falling down in some way.

For the first, it was Billy Ray, and end up falling onto a locker, so I'm fine. The second, though, I see another boy, Mercer Garch… and end up falling into a chemical shower. Third time was over a girl, Angie Alendale, that time I fell over some wiring and ended up somehow setting half the school on fire!

I just put a sheepish smile on in response, "I see your point."

"So, who do you have a crush on Luna?" The boy desperately asks, "I want to help you!"

"Fine…" I sigh in response, "You promise not to freak out or anything?"

He nods, "Of course not! Why would I…"

"It's Leni." I blurt out.

And immediately he stares at me for a short moment, before saying, "Nope! Not dealing with this!" and doing a 360 turn around and attempting to moonwalk out, "Nope, nope, nope, nope!" But I react quickly and stop him, "You're the one who wanted to know!"

I then start to tear up, "Please, you have to help me!"

He then awkwardly rubs the back of his head before saying, "I dunno… she's our sister!"

So I sigh, "I know it's wrong Lincoln, but I can't help myself..." I think for a second and respond, "And since I've told you that, if you don't help me win her over, I'll tell mom and dad that you were reading those Japanese Comics on the roof in your underwear again!"

His face goes flush with embarrassment, "What do you mean?" he nervously asks while putting on a fake smile.

"I heard the slapping sound." I nonchalantly state, much to his dismay, "Seriously bro, you should at least try to be subtle with it! Or do it that when no one's home."

Linc grits his teeth and bows his head in defeat, "Fine! I'll help you woo Leni."

I mentally cheer, while he continues, "But you have to promise never to tell mom and dad about that!"

"Deal!" I respond, and Linc begins to pace around my room.

"Ok." He mutters, before looking at me, "I know just what to do!" I swear I see a light bulb appear above his head while he says that.

"What?" I ask, and he grabs my guitar off the floor, "How about I invite her to dinner and you play her a song? And maybe then she'll be willing to spend more time with you!"

I blush in response, "I dunno…"

"Well," He responds, while crossing his arms, "Leni's clueless, so you're going to have to work with her and me if you want to date her or even get your relationship above just sister-sister!"

So I sigh, "Fine, how are you going to help little ol' lovestruck me?"

"Simple." He then hands me the partially damaged book, "I need you to write her a love song, on your acoustic guitar."

"Ok…" I hesitate, "though it's going to take a while. I haven't played acoustic in a while."

He shakes his head, "No problem. We've got plenty of time."

So I going into my closet… and proceed to get pounded on by falling instruments. Heck how the heck did I fit a keyboard in there?! Unluckily for me, the last instrument to fall on me just so happens to be my Acoustic Guitar! So I rub my aching head as I say, "I've got my guitar now!"

"Ok. Now you just have to write her a love song." He says, much to my dismay.

"I know!" I say aloud, only for Linc to respond, "No sex jokes!"

"Dammit!" I respond.

He shakes his head, "You're trying to woo her, not get her in bed with you! That's for after you date her!"

"Well I could…" I start, only for Linc to immediately respond, "And no, you're not going to Lucy to help you either… Remember the last time you tried that?"

That causes me to think back to the time Lucy somehow summoned a hard rock musician king, by fusing two witches together. To this day, I still do not know what logic was present in her actions. It still sends shivers down my spine. Do you guys know how hard it is to beat the musician king at his own game?!

So I shiver for a second, before continuing, "Ok so how about umm…"

Lincoln stares at me with judging eyes for a short moment. So I say, "Ugh fine, I won't mention drugs or anything like that either." Then I look down in disappointment, "So what should I write a song to her about?"

"Just about her!" He responds before walking out, "Anyways, while you do that, I'll set up a reservation at Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet. Good luck Luna!"

"Ok then…" I respond, before quietly strumming at the guitar inspriationless.

That's when my roommate, Luan steps in with, "Hey Luna! Why the long face?!" She then puts on her funny glasses and grabs Mr. Coconut.

I respond, "Well, I'm trying to write a song for someone I like, but I don't know what to write! I'm like an author with writer's block who took a story writing challenge hoping it'd give him some inspiration!"

Luan than laughs, "Wow that's a specific way to feel." She says through Mr. Coconut, "Maybe you could talk about the way they make you feel!"

She then pauses for a second and continues with her own voice, "Besides, who's the lucky man, or woman? I promise I won't tell!" She then approaches me with pleading eyes, almost like she's begging my choice to be her, though much to her dismay I say, "Well… It's Leni."

Her flower droops in sadness, before immediately perking up again, "Ok then! I'll help you!" She shouts, before whispering, "No matter how much heartbreak I'm feeling right now…"

I choose to spare her feelings… only for Lucy to appear behind me with, "I'll help too, you can always use a poet to write a love song."

I think about it for a more, before responding, "You sure Lucy? Are you sure it's not going to end up like last time?" A lone shiver goes down both mine and Luan's spines, before the realization hits me, "Wait, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." She responds, "Now, let's get to work, if you really love her, then you're going to need to start off with the beat your heart makes when you see her."

Then Luan continues for her, "Yeah, and then you have to tell her the moment you fell in love!"

I blush hard with that, "O-ok…" I respond, before strumming twice, and immediately causing my acoustic guitar's string to snap, slapping my hand away. "Fuck." I mutter, and Luan immediately runs over and cover's Lucy's ears, "Luna! There are children present!"

"Oh sorry…" I say, before repairing the string and asking, "So what do you guys think I should sing her?"

"Hmm," Lisa then walks in, "I suggest an Aria, preferably one that doesn't remind her of the fact that she's almost as bad a driver as Spongebob." Though, before I can respond, she walks out the room with, "Good luck Luna! You'll need it!"

"Ok… so an Aria it is…" I say, before I start strumming a slow melody, "Oh I remember when I first laid eyes on your beautiful blonde hair…"

But before I can even continue, Lola runs in, "I heard you had a date tonight Luna!"

"Who told you?!" I ask in a frustrated voice, "The only people I've told were Luan and Lincoln!"

"You do realize that you talk really loud, right?" she nonchalantly responds.

My face blushes with embarrassment again, "Oh…" then Lola grabs my hand and declares, "If you're going on a date, I have to get you the right dress!" So, while it is against my will, the pageant girl manages to drag me all the way to her room.

"Here's my personal collection, choose one to go out in!" She says, much to my surprise.

"Wow, really?!" I say in response, "What's the catch?"

Then she motions for me to come closer, "The catch is, if I help you with Leni, you'll help me with Lana!"

Well hey; I guess if there's one possible incest couple in this family, there's bound to be another! So I turn to her in surprise, before responding, "Ok then." And with that I start going through the mountain of clothes.

Eventually though, I end up settling on a simple purple dress with a short skirt. After I pick it out, I hug Lola with, "Thanks Lola!"

She responds with a pat on the back and a smile, "Go get her tiger!" And with that, I take the dress and go back to my room, where Lily's now sitting, just watching me do my thing.

"Ok guys, let's write this song!" I say to the four sisters now siting in my room, "When I think about you, my heart grows angel wings!" I start, and from there all of my sisters start throwing in their ideas.

This date might actually go better than I expect it to!

 _Six Hours Later…_

"Ok!" Linc says, while he rubs my shoulders, "Everything's set, heck I even managed to get Leni to go too!"

I think for a moment, "by the way, how did you convince her to go anyway?"

Linc puts on a big smile and closes his eyes like a cocky bastard, "Trade secrets from the girl guru."

"You promised her a trip to the mall didn't you?" I respond, and he immediately breaks the cocky demeanor and rubs his head awkwardly, "Yeah…" Then he perks up, "But no matter, she's in there waiting for you now!" then he pats me on the back, "Good luck out there!

"Ok, hope for the best!" So I take one more deep breath and walk in. My purple dress may glimmer in the moonlight, but it's nothing compared to her… Leni. I wordlessly and nervously walk over to the table and say to her, "H-hey Leni, how are ya doin?" She immediately looks at me with her unknowing eyes.

"Oh, hi Luna!" She says with a perky tone, "why are you here?" Then she stops for a moment, "Ooo! Are you on a date too?!"

I nod nervously, "Y-yeah…"

"Well where's your date?!" she curiously asks, "I'm still waiting for mine to show up!"

I blush with anxiety, _"Should I tell her? Should I not? What'll she think?!"_

"Ooo! Your face is red!" she leans on the table, "Are you trying to hide something?"

So I stammer, "Oh well uh, my date's here and uhh so is yours!"

She tilts her head in confusion, "Really?" then a sudden realization hits her, "Ooo! Our dates are invisible! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Well uhh, they're not invisible…" I manage to speak, only for Leni to look at me like I'm crazy… again.

"Then where are they?" She asks with an annoyed tone.

I awkwardly rub the back of my head and respond; "I'm your date tonight…"

Then in the most nonchalant voice she responds, "Oh! Ok! Then let's have this date!"

So I sit down across from her and order some queso de fromage as does she. Then, after a long night of fun, I pull out my acoustic guitar and sing her the song I spent the whole day writing with our sisters.

"Here I am… With the girl of my dreams… Your smile inspires me to keep on going!" And then out of nowhere, the rest of our sisters and Lincoln come in with a full sound setup and play background. The atmosphere pumps me up and inspires me to speed up. "I'll be with through the fire and flames! Your smile puts one on my face!" I start rockin' out on my acoustic guitar, somehow, and end up rockin' so loud that I shatter the restaurant's glass, "Oh! I love you!"

With that, the music slows down. So I put down my guitar and offer my hand to her.

She doesn't hesitate to take it, "Oh Leni. I love you." I end the song with that and lean in. Leni smiles and does the same in response.

And when our lips meet, it's like reality changes. Everything around me speeds up. It's almost like I'm dreaming! I can't believe that I am kissing the girl of my dreams!"

And after with break off, we bump our heads together lovingly. "So do you love me back Leni?" I ask the naïve girl I feel in love with.

She responds but putting her arms around me and pulling me into a hug, "I love you too Luna!" and with that, I can feel so many dreams come true.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **1 23-9-14-14-5-18 9-19 25-15-21 12-21-14-1!**

 **A/N I hope you guys liked this! The challenge prompt was: "Luna-Leni shipping story. Also, it has to be funny, and not that emotional!" So do you guys think I succeeded?**

 **Also, first Loud House fic, woo!**


End file.
